<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Caldera by lettersfromnowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641938">Tales of Caldera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/pseuds/lettersfromnowhere'>lettersfromnowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of everything, F/M, Gen, Parties, Truth or Dare, Vignettes, aangst(tm), heart-to-hearts man, inspired by Tales of Ba Sing Se, katara going OFF, marriage proposals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/pseuds/lettersfromnowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the Hundred Year War comes to a close, the gang is reunited at a swanky diplomatic affair in the Fire Nation capital, and only one thing is certain: this is going to be a night for the books. The memorable night unfolds in six vignettes: </p><p>Sokka's attempts to ask for Suki's hand are hilariously thwarted over and over. Katara, still feeling out a new relationship, must face the reality of her position in the Fire Nation when she runs across a group of her opponents. A conversation with an emissary forces Aang to face the daunting task before him. A bored Toph challenges Aang to a rousing game of truth-or-dare. Zuko seeks Uncle Iroh's advice. And Suki does her best to balance her own hopes and expectations with her desire to be there for a friend in need. </p><p>Some humorous, some bittersweet, and some romantic, these are the Tales of Caldera. </p><p>(Or: it's Tales of Ba Sing Se episode but futurefic and it's at a party.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Caldera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is based on the iconic "Tales of Ba Sing Se" episode, which uses six short character vignettes to tell a series of loosely connected stories about a few of our favorite characters. I loved the concept of using that format with vignettes, each with a different tone and focus, to tell a story, so I used it to explore the Gaang's future through six vignettes set on the same night at a party in Caldera. I had boatloads of fun with this - I hope you love it too. </p><p>Also, note on ages: it's been five years since the end of the series in this, so Sokka, Suki, and Zuko are 21; Katara is 19; and Aang and Toph are 17.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night burned bright, chandeliers glimmering elegantly over the ballroom’s polished hardwood floors; dancers whirled, skirts of every rich color and opulent material fanning out like flowers opening as their owners spun. Outside, dignitaries from every corner of the world mingled in the still-hot summer air under torchlight, snacking on impractically tiny appetizers and catching up (if they liked each other) or trading veiled barbs (if they didn’t), dissembling so as not to appear to be talking shop when that was clearly their intent. Torches threw dancing shadows against the stone of the terrace.</p><p> </p><p>The occasion – a peace conference in Caldera, this one the fifth iteration of the annual event, that few looked forward to – may have been less than celebratory, but there was a strange sort of magic in the splendor of the evening. A sort of breathless anticipation ran through the bloodstream of the night, everyone waiting with bated breath without even knowing what for.</p><p> </p><p>For those who did expect something of the night, well…that breathless anticipation was breathless indeed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>i. The Tale of Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Katara!” Sokka rounded the corner of the ballroom with far too much speed to be proper, drawing the disapproving eyes of several disgruntled Fire Nation officials as he made a beeline for the table where his sister and friends sat. “I lost Suki in the crowd and I can’t figure out where she is. I have, like, three minutes before we need to be on the dance floor, so have you seen her?</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies’ room, touching up her makeup,” Katara cut him off, not batting an eyelash. She shot him a knowing look. “She never does that. I think she might be onto you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sokka’s stomach sank. After all the time he’d spent on this – planning the perfect moment, carving a necklace, taking immense pains to make sure not a soul would tell Suki what he was planning, even practicing the timing and wording on a surprisingly obliging Toph (who’d been all too happy to help out, if only so she could mock his clumsy attempts at stammering out his speech) – she <em>knew? </em>No, she couldn’t! He’d been too careful. “No! She can’t! I made sure she wouldn’t find out, so unless one of <em>you </em>blabbed-“</p><p> </p><p>“Not me.” Toph shrugged, grinning wolfishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, it’s not that hard to figure out,” Katara told him, arms crossed. “You’ve been a mess since we arrived here. She’s gotta at least suspect it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I-“</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean it won’t work,” Katara reassured him. “Just go for it. Look, she’s coming back now – go!”</p><p> </p><p>Suki approached the table with a nervous smile in Sokka’s direction, holding her green satin skirt a few inches up for a little more freedom to move. Sokka felt like he’d swallowed a frog again; neither five years with Suki or two hours of watching her tonight lessened the impact of seeing her like this, dressed to the nines. “Uh, Suki?” he asked as soon as she was in earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” she inclined her chin towards him a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Wanna dance?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck. He’d given up on any attempt at being slick tonight; it would be a miracle if he didn’t pass out with nervousness before he could choke out two words of the speech he’d planned. He instinctively reached into his coat pocket, closing his hand around the cool stone of the betrothal necklace he’d stowed there to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Suki brightened – they’d both grown bored of hobnobbing with officials – and offered her arm, and they took off towards the center of the ballroom, where the dignitaries who’d chosen to dance had clustered. The dancers already on the floor stilled as the previous song ended, applauding the musicians, and almost as soon as Suki and Sokka had reached them, another song began. This one was slower and sweeter – Sokka had rather shamelessly exploited his friendship with the hosting Firelord to be <em>absolutely sure </em>it would be played – and, as he placed his hand against the small of Suki’s back, he began to relax ever so slightly. He’d practiced these dance steps for <em>hours </em>(Toph, Katara, and Aang had been all too eager to act as partners in an attempt to help out), and Suki’s easy smile as they waltzed reassured him that she was blissfully unaware of his plans for the night. <em>Go for it – </em>Katara’s words replayed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki?” he asked. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hm?” she met his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Suki, these past five years have been-“</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me!”</p><p> </p><p>Suki froze at a tap on her shoulder. “Yeah?” she asked, turning to see who had wanted to get her attention. An emissary from Omashu stood behind her, the look on his face far too smug for Sokka’s taste even if he <em>hadn’t </em>been interrupting the most important six sentences he’d ever say.</p><p> </p><p>“May I cut in?” the emissary asked.</p><p> </p><p>(Sokka <em>sincerely </em>regretted that he had to maintain a level of composure for the night that ruled out “swift and immediate defenestration” as an appropriate way of dealing with irritating people. <em>Sincerely.) </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Suki threw a worried glance at Sokka, but both knew she couldn’t very well refuse. “Of course,” she said tightly, allowing the emissary to take her into a waltz hold. “I’ll catch up with you!” she said, turning to Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>It was time for a change of plans.</p><hr/><p>“Why don’t we go out to the balcony?” Sokka asked after a few more dances, none suitably romantic to be substituted for the planned one. “I could use some air.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki nodded. “That sounds nice. It <em>is </em>pretty hot in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka let out a sigh of relief. It would be a bit more private out on the terrace, and their odds of being interrupted would be a little better. All was not lost yet. Suki took his hand as he led her onto the terrace –</p><p> </p><p>His face fell.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that half of the guests had the same idea that they did, and the balcony was <em>packed. </em>There’d be no semblance of privacy to be found here, and the idea of proposing in public was enough to make him feel vaguely green.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t really need that air after all,” he said, and Suki’s mildly horrified expression told him she agreed.</p><hr/><p>The food tables, disheveled and running low on food this late in the evening, were far from romantic, but Sokka was running short on ideas and shorter on hope that he’d ever be able to get this done. And it was so <em>stupid. </em>Here he was at the swankiest party he’d ever seen, in possibly the most romantic setting – all that candlelight and music – and he <em>still </em>couldn’t find a way to ask Suki to marry him that wouldn’t come off as hopelessly cringeworthy.</p><p> </p><p>Suki <em>deserved </em>this perfect night – she deserved <em>everything, </em>and it killed him to have to keep going back to the drawing board when each successive plan was worse than the last. Originally, he’d planned to slip the necklace he’d carved from his pocket during that waltz, ask as they danced, secure the ribbon around her neck by the end of the sing, but that Omashu emissary had thwarted him. The balcony had seemed a decent alternative, but it was too public. And now…</p><p> </p><p>Well, there was no one around. At least the food table, so picked-over that all he could see were some fancy appetizers consisting of something chopped up and served in what looked like lettuce leaves, was private. <em>This is it, Sokka, </em>he told himself, inhaling deeply. When Suki turned away from the tables, he caught her eyes and hands and turned her to face him.</p><p>“Suki,” he started again. “The last five years-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see that you’ve tasted my delicious cabbage wraps!”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stumbled backwards into the table at the sound of a man’s voice, cursing whatever curse had cursed him to forever be thwarted in his efforts, and sent a tray of cabbage wraps flying.</p><p> </p><p>The man behind them simply sighed as if he’d seen it all before, and Sokka was half-inclined to give it up and propose on the spot, cabbage man or no cabbage man, but even <em>that </em>wasn’t to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki!” Aang ran up to the two, panting and frantic. “Katara’s crying and she won’t tell us why. You gotta come help!”</p><p> </p><p>Suki dropped Sokka’s hands and nodded, whatever she’d been thinking immediately forgotten. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stood rooted to the spot, throwing up his hands in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>kidding me?” </em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>ii. The Tale of Katara</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No one who’d known Katara for a time period upwards of seventeen seconds would ever think her fearful. She’d proven that time and time again, displaying the pugnacious assertiveness she was known for as often as she could since her appointment as her tribe’s ambassador to the Fire Nation. Though she’d had moments of feeling overwhelmed, Katara wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge. But parties…well, <em>that </em>challenge struck a whole new breed of fear into her heart.</p><p> </p><p>They were nice, at first. She could finally be reunited with her brother and friends, and enjoying a rare moment of their complete company when they were so infrequently able to meet was a highlight of any day. She’d even been able to help her brother refine his plan to ask for Suki’s hand when his own nerves rendered him a less-effective tactician than was typical.</p><p> </p><p>But through all of that, the lingering fear of what might await her at the ball thrown to mark the opening night of the conference hung in her mind. She’d never been without controversy as a public figure, stirring up dissent with her bold decisiveness…and, yes, her, ahem, <em>close friendship </em>with Firelord Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Zuko’s relationship was as yet too new to make public, but the rumor mill was ever-turning, and few were unaware of the poorly-guarded secret that was the budding romance of the Firelord and the Southern Water Tribe’s ambassador. And if few were unaware, even fewer hadn’t formed an opinion on the match that they were all too eager to make heard. The contingent not in favor was by far the most vocal, and more than any small-talk she might have to make, Katara dreaded an encounter with one of those. She’d spent most of her night avoiding situations that might put them in touch, sticking close to her friends, but now, three hours into the night, she’d encountered a rare moment of total vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>She’d just danced with Zuko – a slower dance, one of the more romantic of the evening. (He’d saved that one for her even as he danced with every other woman of his acquaintance so as not to spark rumors with any one of them.) He’d had to depart just after the dance ended, called away by someone who apparently had urgent matters to discuss with him, and now she stood alone to the side of the dance floor, easily accessible to anyone with words for her. She tried to maneuver into a crowd, lose some of her distinction in a group, but it was hard to do without a partner. She found a group of older Fire Nation noblewomen, and, unthinkingly, maneuvered to the flank of the cluster, turning away from them so as not to be drawn into the conversation but remaining close enough to create the illusion of involvement.</p><p> </p><p>(She’d become used to making herself unseen when she wanted to.)</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just so <em>worried </em>at the path this country is headed down,” Katara heard one of them say as she settled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Akiko, I couldn’t agree more,” said a second. “It’s shameful.” She clucked her tongue, and Katara’s fists clenched. Whatever they were discussing was bound to work up her temper. “Just shameful.”</p><p> </p><p>“And things were going so well at the start,” a third woman complained. “I really thought the change of pace was going to do this country some good. And that Mai was such a wonderful girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Where Katara had been angry, now her stomach clenched in dread. A mention of Mai meant-</p><p><br/>“Exactly the kind of Firelady we need,” Akiko agreed. “But <em>no. </em>The Firelord had to go and find himself some filthy <em>peasant </em>to pollute the royal bloodline with.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s so…<em>foreign,” </em>the first woman said in obvious horror. Katara fought every urge to turn around and freeze every single one of their blabbing tongues to the roof of their mouths.</p><p><br/>“I can’t believe he’s-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, that’s enough. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“He’s what?” Katara turned around, elbowing her way into the circle with a smile so simpering it could only be a threat. “Do tell. I’m sure Firelord Zuko would <em>love </em>to know how his subjects feel about his relationship choices.”</p><p> </p><p>The third woman’s face went white. “Lady Katara!” she exclaimed, unable to keep the horror from her voice. “How nice of you to-“</p><p> </p><p>“No. Save it.” Katara set her shoulders and scanned the circle, meeting the eyes of each gossiping noblewoman. “If you truly believe I’m a – what was it? ‘Pollutant in the bloodline’? – then you’ll say it to my face.”</p><p> </p><p>The women froze and Katara couldn’t help but feel a <em>little </em>satisfied that she’d been able to strike fear into their hearts. <em>Good. </em>“Or better yet,” she continued, “say it to Zuko’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Not one woman moved a muscle, and, having made her point, Katara stormed off before they had a chance to further insult her with their pandering apologies. Her mind was raging, unsure whether rage or doubt or sadness was striking with most force. Hot tears pricked at the backs of her eyes as she made her way back to the table where Aang and Toph were still seated, both perking up at her approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, your heartrate is through the roof,” Toph observed. “What <em>happened?” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you crying?” Aang interjected, noticing the stricken expression on her face. “Did someone say something to you?”</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded, grateful that her friends could read her so well, collapsing into her chair. On a normal day, she’d let such comments roll off her back, but today it all felt like too much.</p><p> </p><p>She let her head fall to her arms and finally, <em>finally </em>cried.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>iii. The Tale of Aang </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So far, this party was shaping up to be a whole lot more fun than Aang had expected. He’d eaten his weight in fire flakes, charmed at least fifteen foreign diplomats (being the Avatar tended to make one a hit at parties), and hung out with Toph while their older friends danced. He’d even had a chance to dance with Katara, which meant more than she’d realized: their friendship had been a little rocky when they’d first split up, and knowing that she trusted and valued him enough to share a dance with him now in spite of their history warmed him.</p><p> </p><p>So…this really wasn’t a bad way to spend an evening. And when another diplomat – this one from the Northern Water Tribe (Aang briefly wondered if they’d met but didn’t recognize him) – approached the table, he smiled; Aang had no reason to believe this one would be any different than the last fifteen.<br/><br/></p><p>“Avatar Aang,” the man greeted him. “I’ve been meaning to speak to you all night but haven’t caught you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve mostly just been here,” he said with what he hoped was a winning smile. “Honored to meet you, Ambassador.”</p><p> </p><p>“The honor is mine.” The ambassador smiled. “Are you enjoying the party?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang nodded. “It’s been great. Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The ambassador seemed rather taken-aback to have been asked that, but nodded anyways. “Of course. It is good to see you having a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…you too?” Aang wasn’t sure why the ambassador would have any vested interest in his enjoyment of the event, or feel the need to take his politeness so far, but he kept the conversation going, wishing to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s easy to forget how young you are, if I may speak frankly,” he continued. “How old are you, if I may ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seventeen, why?” now Aang was growing suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Seventeen. Still a boy,” the ambassador said, shaking his head. “I only meant, of course, that it’s good to see someone endowed with such responsibility at such a young age enjoying his youth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…thanks.” This was quickly becoming awkward. He regretted keeping this man talking for as long as he had and rather wished he’d stop. He glanced over at Toph, wishing she could see the <em>get-me-out-of-here </em>desperation on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can’t imagine it,” he went on. “At sixteen, to be responsible not only for rebuilding entire societies and global peacekeeping, but reviving a near-extinct culture singlehandedly? I cannot even <em>begin </em>to fathom-“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not gonna tell you to get lost, but I will.” Toph crossed her arms and sat up, evidently having had enough. “If you want him to have fun, maybe you should, oh, I dunno, leave him alone with the shop talk for <em>one night!” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Glancing with more than a little trepidation at the tiny Earthbender hell-bent on getting rid of him, the ambassador nodded wordlessly and turned to leave. “Good riddance,” Toph muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Toph.” Aang smiled wanly in her direction, though she couldn’t see it.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Don’t listen to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, though,” Aang sighed, the heavy melancholy that accompanied the thought of his future beginning to set in. “I <em>do </em>have to do all that stuff.”<br/><br/>Toph didn’t know what to say to that, so they sat in silence. It ate at him, knowing that the ambassador hadn’t been wrong; he <em>had </em>been burdened with massive responsibilities at an unimaginably young age, and even as he got older, it never became any easier to cope with. He was to be answered to when it came to peacekeeping for the rest of his life. He would have to rebuild the Air Nomads. He would always be the Avatar, always the last of his kind. The ambassador hadn’t told him anything he didn’t already know.</p><p> </p><p>But tonight, of all nights…</p><p> </p><p>He’d been right about more than just Aang’s future. This had been one night of being able to be a kid again, forget about his next steps and just enjoy these ones. But even that was gone now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get some fire flakes,” he muttered, getting up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>It was better to be distracted.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>iv. The Tale of Toph</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Toph Beifong was no stranger to these kinds of glitzy extravaganzas. Much as she’d done anything possible to avoid them, her parents had dragged her to dozens of them as a child, and she knew enough to know that they were nothing but excuses to dance and stirring-pots for gossip if you were into that sort of thing, and quagmires of boredom if you weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t, and even catching up with Aang became exponentially less diverting once that idiot Water Tribe ambassador had shown up and made him turn his brain back on. She’d wanted to clock the man on the spot for ruining his one night of peace, and it would’ve been a whole lot more entertaining than anything that was going on elsewhere, but that would’ve had disastrous implications.</p><p> </p><p>But she’d had a little time to think while Aang went for snacks, and she had an even better way to blow off steam. When Aang returned, she was ready to pounce. She would cure her boredom, and this boy was going to feel better if it killed them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Aang, have you ever played Truth or Dare?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aang hesitated. “Uh…no, how does it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, this is gonna be fun.” Toph clasped her hands in delight. “So, basically, we ask each other, ‘truth or dare?’ and if you pick truth, you gotta answer whatever I ask you, and if you pick ‘dare’, I get to tell you to do something nuts, and you gotta do it. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure that-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, it’s fun!” Toph insisted. “Okay, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang sighed, but she knew he was upset enough to need a distraction and this was the best he was going to do. “Truth, I guess,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come <em>on!” </em>Toph protested. “Truth is boring-“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. Dare.”</p><p> </p><p>Toph grinned. “Okay, we’re gonna start small here. Ummm…” she paused, thinking. “Airbend that jerk ambassador into the punch table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toph, <em>no!” </em>Aang sounded as horrified as she’d expected. “That could have disastrous consequences for Water Tribe-Fire Nation relations-“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine, go up to those waiter guys walking around and ask if you can order some pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toph…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, you coward!”</p><p> </p><p>Aang sighed, but he got up anyways and, dragging his feet, made his way over to the nearest waiter.</p><hr/><p>“Ask the Foreign Minister’s son to dance,” Aang challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Toph crossed her arms. After a few tame dares, both were beginning to grow bolder. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, if that’s how you’re going to be.” Aang, at least, was happier now. “I dare you to, um…grab one of the centerpieces off the tables and declare your undying love to it in front of everyone at the table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we’re talking!” Toph crowed, taking off towards a table full of old ladies clearly caught up in their juicy gossip. She took the centerpiece – an elaborate gold candelabra – off the table, in full view of the gaping ladies, who’d gone silent, and raised it to her face. For a moment, she paused for dramatic effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, centerpiece, how my heart <em>longs </em>for you!” she cried, drawing eyes from the surrounding tables. “Forever will I love you, candelabra! <em>Forever!” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Aang was in stitches when she returned, and, without missing a beat, Toph said, “earthbend a tiny little square of the floor a few inches up so everyone trips over it when they dance there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toph, that’s just mean,” Aang protested.</p><p> </p><p>“They deserve it!” Toph cackled. “Go big or go home, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Aang sighed, raising a four-inch square of dirt beneath the wood floors just a few inches. “Ugh. I hope no one gets hurt.”</p><p><br/>“Permission to make me do something stupid granted,” Toph replied. “Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang narrowed his eyes. “Let me think…”</p><hr/><p>“Go up to Zuko and tell him he looks pretty tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sneak into the kitchen, ask for a pickle, and leave without explaining anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dance with someone else’s girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mix fire flakes into custard and eat the whole bowl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serenade someone with that secret tunnel song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask an ambassador if they’ve got any cactus juice.”</p><p> </p><p>They went on and on, trading increasingly crazier dares (though, sadly, not as crazy as Toph might’ve liked), until both were laughing until their sides ached and the jerk of a Water Tribe ambassador was long forgotten. But Toph had one dare left up her sleeve-</p><p> </p><p>which died on her lips when Katara approached the table, visibly on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>v. The Tale of Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Having any fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turned to glance over at his uncle as they leaned against the balcony railing. This one was smaller and harder to find, more private – exactly what he needed right now. “Not really,” he admitted. “Too many gossips and backstabbers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You certainly seemed to enjoy the dancing,” Iroh pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just put up with those eighty-five dances so I could have one with Katara and not draw suspicion.” He couldn’t help but smile, remembering the feeling of her in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Iroh smiled knowingly. “She makes you happy, doesn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she does.” Zuko nodded almost imperceptibly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad. You need someone like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” he agreed. For a moment, he wondered if he should share more, but it didn’t seem like the right moment, at least not to him.</p><p> </p><p>It did to Iroh, though. “Is she what’s bothering you?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing’s bothering me!” Zuko insisted, a little defensive. He knew his uncle read his demeanor like a scroll most days, but it still left him feeling dangerously exposed sometimes. “I just…don’t like parties.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen?” Iroh pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not that I know of. It’s just…” he sighed, shifting uncomfortably. “I know what people say about her, and the idea of her hearing those things…breaks my heart, if I’m being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“People are often unjust towards the unconventional.” Iroh turned to face him full-on. “I love Katara, you know that. But you have to be ready for whatever people might think of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I do,” Zuko sighed. “And I really try. I tell myself that as long as <em>I </em>love her, and <em>I </em>know she’d make a good Firelady, but…I can’t help it if my people don’t agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Iroh’s face lit up at that. He’d never made it a secret that he’d be overjoyed to see his nephew married after all this time. “She would,” he agreed. “And I know you would be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s the problem,” Zuko countered. “You and I may know that, but…I couldn’t bear to subject her to an entire life of scrutiny. Not when people say the things they do about her. She’d be miserable, and I’m worried that I couldn’t do that to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a decision she’ll need to make,” Iroh replied. “But if she loves you enough, no sacrifice will seem too great to make for the chance to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But does she?” Zuko asked, his voice small. “I…I know she loves me, but to love me enough to go through all of that, for the rest of her life, when she’s already told me that even just this one party made her nervous? And if <em>I </em>love her this much, how can I ask that of her?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Maybe you should be asking <em>her </em>that question.” Iroh patted his nephew’s arm and disappeared back into the party, leaving Zuko alone on the terrace.</p><p> </p><p>With one last backwards glance, he returned to the ballroom. Maybe it <em>was </em>time they discussed this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>vi. The Tale of Suki</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe they’d actually <em>say </em>that!” Suki exclaimed, horrified. “And at a party they <em>knew </em>you’d be attending, no less?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t even really surprise me anymore,” Katara sniffled, wiping her eyes on the cloth napkin she’d stolen from her dinner table before she and Suki made their way out to the balcony. “I hear this stuff all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even imagine.” Suki laid a comforting palm on Katara’s forearm, trying not to let her distraction show when <em>nothing </em>could get her mind off of whatever had been making Sokka act so strangely all night. “They’re wrong, though. All of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always think I know that,” Katara replied. “I know I’m a good leader. I know I could make a difference if…if…” she stopped to take a breath. “Oh, it’s so <em>stupid! </em>We’ve barely been together six months and everyone is talking about marriage and I…I…”</p><p> </p><p>She broke into sobs again and Suki moved to hold her, letting her stain the green satin bodice of her dress with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s what everyone is thinking,” Suki said. “I mean, he’s expected-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t know if he even <em>wants </em>that. He may have feelings for me, but…marriage? When knows as well as I do how unpopular I’d be, and he has to do what his people want?” Katara inhaled sharply. “Suki, I <em>love </em>him, but I don’t even know if that’s enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is,” she said soothingly. “He wouldn’t be with you in the first place if he didn’t love you enough to know the risks and still think you’re worth taking them for.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if-“</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Suki cut her off. “He wants this, Katara. All you have to do is watch the way he looks at you to know that he’s never been more serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mind couldn’t help but drift, guilty as it made her feel, with all this talk of marriage. Not when they’d been talking about it lately, not when she’d overheard a very odd exchange between Toph and Sokka that she had a feeling was…indicative of something. Not when Sokka had been nervous and flustered all night, then tried to make the same speech three times and been increasingly more upset each time he was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>As awful as she felt for thinking of herself when Katara needed her, she couldn’t help but wonder if the same was in store for her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s scary how fast this happened,” Katara admitted. “I’ve…I’ve never thought about forever this quickly, you know? And I just…I don’t want to lose him, but it would kill me if I had to live with being the reason his people didn’t support him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should talk to him about this,” Suki advised. “Tell him what they said, and how you’re feeling about it, and tell him everything you just told me, and I promise you, things might not be easier, but they’ll be a little more clear. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Katara replied. “But can I ask-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Suki!” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Both turned whiplash-fast towards the door at the sound of her name to find Sokka standing between the balcony doors, which he’d flung to the sides rather dramatically to get there. Katara looked about ready to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Suki asked, her heart leaping because she was pretty sure she knew what this was, and also because he was <em>ridiculous, </em>and she <em>loved </em>it.</p><p> </p><p>“I,” he began, “am <em>so </em>sick of trying to do this and getting interrupted. And I had a speech, and all kinds of <em>super romantic stuff </em>planned, but I kept being <em>thwarted, </em>so I’m just gonna come right out and say it before I lose my last opportunity. So.” He walked towards them, and Suki stood, crossing the remaining distance to meet him halfway.</p><p> </p><p>“This was supposed to be romantic,” he continued, taking Suki’s hands. “But this is better than nothing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka,” she said slowly, “what are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>(She knew. She’d known. But she doesn’t care.)</p><p> </p><p>“I’m asking, Suki,” he says, dropping one of her hands to fish around in his pocket, “if you would m-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes!” </em>Suki cut him off, throwing her arms about his neck and hanging on for dear life. “A million times, <em>yes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“-arry me,” Sokka finished, dazed. “Wait. Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Suki let him go a little so she could meet his eyes, her entire face aglow. “Sokka, of course. <em>Yes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>They just stood there for a moment, too overwhelmed with emotion to move or speak, before Suki surged forward to kiss him as if he were water in the desert and the green silk of the necklace he was still holding slipped from his hand. Soon they began to catch the eyes of people inside, who’d looked over at the balcony to see where the draft blowing in through the doors was coming from, and friends and well-wishers came to see what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Sokka clasped the necklace around Suki’s throat, their friends had trickled onto the balcony and soon Aang and Toph had thrown themselves at the happy couple, Toph teasing Sokka for his utter failure to stick to plan and Aang practically out of his mind with excitement. Katara, teary-eyed for a different reason now, embraced them fiercely; even Zuko couldn’t help but be drawn into the festivities, congratulating the two heartily before joining Katara, a protective arm around her back as they walked somewhere a little less crowded. (Suki, almost – but not quite – too elated to notice, hoped they were going off to hash things out; the soft concern in his eyes made her feel confident that he’d at least try.)</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, when the crowds began to lose interest and trickle away, they turned back to each other, Sokka lifting Suki’s chin to meet her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I really did mean for this to be romantic,” he told her. “I’m sorry that-“</p><p> </p><p>She shut him up with her lips on his, and she knew he knew she’d have it no other way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>